Planning Impossible Odds
Back at Stormwind, the two armies planned their attacks. While Medivh makes his return, Reia has quickly sensed the Fel within him, but Roxas snaps her out of the power feeling. Roxas: Hey, snap out of it. We have a plan meeting. Reia: Sorry.. Genis: Is something wrong, Reia? Reia: There is. Medivh is corrupted. Kiva: The Fel from before... Axel: I thought that affects who touched it. Then why...? Kiva: Elwynn Forest. That's what happened. Axel: Oh, man... Reia: Captain, we have a plan. Ratchet: Good. Let's hear it. Kiva: Well, Reia and I think we can sneak into the camp and rescue as many prisoners as we can. Genis: But, there are so many of them! There's no way we can save them all. Reia: Think about it, Genis. The prisoners are like a battery charger to keep the gate open. - Axel started to get where Reia's idea is going. Axel: So, unless we can shorten the prisoner supply- Reia: -less reinforcements to enter Azeroth. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: I'll send the remaining forces on a escort mission near the camp, once you have the prisoners on sight. And that just leaves Towa and Gul'Dan. Reia: I'll fight Mira on my own. Axel: Whoa, slow down there. Mira's clearly stronger than you. Reia: That was then, Axel. Her strongest Fel Warriors are guarding the gate as well. Once we lead the prisoners away from the battlefield, we can attack them on sight. Ratchet: Sounds like a plan then. But what about King Llane's army? Llane: Anduin believes we should attack with full force. I'm concerned it leaves the rest of the kingdom defenseless. Kiva: Well, how many legions do you need? Llane: Five for Deadwind Pass. Ten for the Redridge Mountains, ten more to protect the city. Ratchet: I can arrange Angela and the rest of the team to protect the city for you, your majesty. Llane: Thank you, captain. Anduin: We've already lost eighteen legions. Genis: Your point? Anduin: That leaves one, two, three. Llane: Can it be done, Medivh? Anduin: No, it can't be done. Reia: Calm down, commander. You are saying? Medivh: With three legions, an attack force, Frostwolves and my power- Anduin: With all due respect, Guardian, your powers have proven unreliable at best, recently. Medivh: Reia, have I ever let you down? Reia: No, but...your deep conditions say otherwise. Medivh: I appreciate your deepest concerns. Anduin: Let him down? Where have you even been for the last six years? Reia: Llane, he is grieving. Let him go. - Anduin tried to sustain himself, but couldn't because of his son's death and he is taking to a cell to grief. Llane: We'll follow your plan, commander. Save as many people as you can. If spotted, get into the action. Reia: Yes, sir. Kiva: Yeah. As for Anduin, I know how he feels about losing someone important, like my friend Rachel and my parents... Reia: Just let him grief. He'll come around. Ratchet: Something else on your mind? Reia: ...Is the gravity enhancer installed? Ratchet: Yeah. Quorra installed it a week ago. Why? Reia: Need some serious training under my heel. Kiva: In just one day??? Reia: You saw what Cosmo did to save Wanda. Remember? Kiva: Yeah. He used workout videos to trained him and gotten buffed up. Reia: Right. Captain, meet me near the front gate tonight. Ratchet: Sure, but try not to train so hard. Reia: Not going to. - Reia then used Instant Transmission to teleport to the training room. She used the new gravity enhancer up to 500 times and began training again. Elsewhere, Orgrim lets Durotan escaped from his cell. Durotan then decided to challenge Gul'Dan himself. As night descended, the gang has waited for Reia to come back, until Kiva found her within the flower shop. Naminé is looking after Reia, who has gotten a lot stronger, her own power has skyrocketed to an insane height and has gotten six-pack abs for the first time. Naminé: Easy there, Reia... Kiva: Reia? Wow... Look at you. Reia: Guess the gravity enhancer took its toll. Kiva: Are you kidding? You got a six-pack! Sonja's going to be SO jealous. Naminé: She asked me to fetch her some water after intense training she is going through. Kiva: Thanks again, Naminé. Reia: Help me with this outfit, will you? - Both Naminé and Kiva helped Reia put on her outfit, that she has received from Yen Sid since the longest journey began, and grabbed her Broadsaber. Kiva: Ready? Reia: Yes. - The gang then leave Stormwind to begin their mission against both Towa and Gul'Dan. Category:Scenes